Kōhai no Senpai
by Oune Ara
Summary: Hatsune Miku, murid senior di Yamaha Music Koukou; wakil ketua Seitokai. Di awal musim gugur ini akan menangani murid baru yang masuk di sekolahnya. 1st Chapter:Prolouge.


**Disclaimer** : **Vocaloid © Yamaha**

* * *

><p>"Miku! Tunggu!" suara Luka menggelegar di sepanjang koridor utama sekolah. Seorang perempuan yang baru keluar dari kelas menoleh, menanggapi seruan itu, "Haa! Luka! Ada apa? Tidak rapat osis?" serunya dengan senyuman lebar.<p>

"Miku, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," jawab Luka sambil menyanderkan tubuhnya di dinding, merapikan berkas-berkas dalam map yang entah berisi apa.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah pelaksanaan Masa Eksekusi masih minggu depan kan?" tanya Miku seraya ikut bersandar di samping Luka, menengok apa yang dikerjakan Luka. Luka menyeringai dan menyerahkan map oranye pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Ya, aku tahu _Mikucan_, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini kok. Semua berkas murid baru dan daftar donatur sekolah sudah kujilid rapi. Semua ada di map itu. Kamu cuma perlu mengeceknya, enak'kan di kamunya." Miku yang hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti lantas balas menyeringai.

"Ah _Lukacan_! Kamu memang top! Akan kutraktir arum manis deh nanti, hehehe." Luka hanya menghela nafas. Sudah hafal sifat sahabatnya itu. Lalu kaget karena tangannya tertarik paksa oleh Miku menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa aba-aba.

** o o ** o****

Angin sore mengugurkan kelopak daun-daun _momiji_. Dua gadis tadi, Luka yang berambut cherry lembut. Dan yang sedikit berisik berwarna teal berkuncir bernama Miku. Mereka berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah mereka; _Yamaha Music School Academy_.

"Sudah musim gugur lagi, tapi kenapa kau tidak juga lekas mendapat pacar baru, Miku?" ujar Luka tiba-tiba sambil menahan tawa memecah hening angin musim gugur. Miku yang sebelumnya hanya bengong langsung salah tingkah, yang malah membuat Luka terus ingin mengejek makhluk di sebelahnya itu.

"Wkwk lihat Miku, mukamu jadi mirip takoyaki." ujar Luka yang disambut oleh tolehan Miku yang sontak membela diri.

"Lukacaaan! sekali lagi kamu ungkit, akan kulaporkan ke Gakupo kalau kau masih suka makan _o__konomiyaki _ dari yang piring sama denganku!" Miku menatap Luka dan memasang tampang sebal. Luka hanya tertawa, bahunya berguncang. "Haha, sudahlah Miku. Si tua itu kan urusan Gumi, tidak ada urusannya denganku. Ahahaha," Luka masih tetap menertawakan Miku.

"Ya ya terserahlah. Jangan sampai kau menangis di pundakku lagi kalau begitu." Miku membalas dengan sok acuh yang membuat Luka memutuskan mengambil topik lain.

"Miku, ngomong-ngomong sudah ada rencana apa saja untuk Masa Eksekusi murid baru?" Miku diam sebentar, menggeleng tiga kali, "Aaa seperti biasa kan, sekolah kita juga sekolah akademi. Tidak boleh terlalu kelas 'mendidik' mereka. Lagian anak angkatan baru ini juga sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya–"

"—yang manja dan rese seperti kemarin kan?" potong Luka. Miku mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Ya, tapi _oniisan_ bilang, si kembar _Kagamine_ akan sekolah disini?" tanya Miku ragu-ragu. "Ha? Darimana kau tahu _Kagamine_ segala? Kamu sudah kenal mereka?" Luka sedikit heran dengan gadis teal itu, bagaimana bisa dia mengerti masalah seperti itu? padahal yang mengurus data kesiswaan adalah dirinya. Dan Miku sebagai wakil ketua _Seitokai_ hanya perlu memastikan dan memutuskan.

"Hm, tidak juga. Aku baru baca di depan gerbang tadi kok. Dari map oranye yang kamu berikan tadi lho!" Ah sekarang Luka mengerti, tapi tunggu sebentar, "Lalu kenapa dengan _oniisan_ mu? Si Mikuo itu kan? Dia kenal dengan _Kagamine_?" berondong Luka yang ingat Mikuo; kakak Miku yang lolicon itu.

"Ya aku jadi teringat. Tadi sewaktu di kelas si Mikuo bergosip dengan fans clubnya, membicarakan _Kagamine_ atau entahlah. Aku juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan." jelas Miku sambil menyibakkan poninya yang tertiup angin. "Ah jadi begitu...?" guman Luka pelan. Miku hanya mengangguk dan memutuskan bersiul-siul dalam sisa jalan pulang mereka. Sampai mereka akhirnya telah tiba di seberang kios arum manis.

"Nah itu arum manis nya! Akhirnya hahaha!" dari ekspresinya, terlihat Miku sangat bersemangat. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tidak sabar. Luka tertawa sebentar lantas berlari menyusul Miku menghampiri kios arum manis di seberang jalan.

** o o ** o****

**CONTINUING**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Momiji : Daun maple yang berwarna oranye-kecoklatan saat musim gugur<em>**

**__O__konomiyaki : Pancake Jepun, isi nya terkadang daging gurita (seafood) dengan topping daun bawang dan saus_  
><em>**

**_Seitokai : A students association (Di Indonesia sama dengan OSIS)_**

**_Lukacan_ , _Mikucan : sama saja dengan suffix -chan (Hanya aku lebih senang menulis begitu)_**

* * *

><p>(AN) : Aku tahu ini buruk sekali, dan masih berupa prolog (jadi belum kucantumkan warning). Chapter 2 akan lebih panjang (tapi aku tidak janji diteruskan atau tidak) Heuheu :v**  
><strong>


End file.
